J'aurais besoin de toi un jour
by betouni
Summary: Mary est une sorcière banale. Et puis elle va tomber amoureuse. D'un sorcier extraordinaire, qui s'appelle Severus Rogue. Elle va peut-être pas l'aimer tout de suite, mais quand il se révélera à elle, elle changera d'avis.
1. Une robe noire cache bien des choses

Je revêtis mon long blouson bleu. Un coup d'œil à mon miroir m'indiqua que la jeune fille, qui bientôt allait prendre le Poudlard express, était bien moi. Moi ? C'était la chose la plus banale au monde à mes yeux. Une taille moyenne, des cheveux lisses d'une couleur hésitant entre le blond et le châtain, des yeux marrons et une poitrine moyenne. Bref, rien qui ne faisait de ce « moi » une personne extraordinaire.

J'empoignai mes bagages et sortit dehors. Je montai dans le bus, qui attendait patiemment devant ma maison, me préparant à la vitesse surprenante de cet engin. Bientôt, le Magicobus démarra, me faisant basculer régulièrement de gauche à droite. Ce mouvement me berça et je m'endormis rapidement. Un brusque freinage me réveilla en sursaut. Une voix grinçante m'indiqua alors le lieu.

« Gare King Cross' »

Descendant rapidement de cet engin, je restai un moment sur le seuil de la gare, surprise par la pluie diluvienne qui me tombait dessus.

_Le charmant temps de l'Angleterre, un régal…_

J'arrivai en courant entre les quais 8 et 9, trempée jusqu'aux os. Ne faisant absolument pas attention aux moldus, je m'avançai en courant droit sur le mur. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux savourer cette sensation. Parce que, même après cinq ans à vivre comme une sorcière, je trouvais toujours la magie formidable. Avant mes onze ans, ce concept était impossible à l'enfant rationnelle que j'étais. Mais plus je grandissais, plus je découvrais le monde sorcier, plus je me suis mis à rêver.

« Mary ! »

Cette voix me tira de mes pensées. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux ondulés me faisait de grands signes. Un sourire éclaira mon visage. J'accouru vers elle. Mais pas trop vite, parce que le sport et moi, ça fait vingt-sept… Je lui ouvris mes bras et Alice vint s'y engouffrer. Mon amie, perfide, entreprit soudain de me faire des chatouilles. Un éclat de rire m'échappa et je me mis à me tortiller dans l'espoir d'éviter cette torture infâme. Un long sifflement nous fit sursauter. Riant de notre propre peur, nous nous engouffrâmes dans le train.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à entrer dans un compartiment vide, je tombai. Furieuse, et sure que l'on m'avait poussée, je me relevai… Pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Dante Flitz, un Poufsouffle exécrable et incroyablement pervers.

« Alors, la p'tite Mary ne tient plus debout ?! Elle a besoin d'un p'tit bisou pour faire deux pas ? » me dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Sur ces mots, il mima grossièrement le bruit dudit baiser. Une colère froide m'envahit. Mais je ne voulais pas le montrer. Il allait bien finir par arrêter de m'embêter un jour ou l'autre…

« Tsss, toujours aussi gamin à ce que je vois Dante ! »

Je soupirai… Alice avait mordue à l'hameçon à ma place.

« La _French_ je sais pas comment te dire poliment de te mêler de tes charmantes fesses.. Mais… Si tu veux un bisou, pense à moi ! »

Il s'éloigna, non s'en avoir fait un clin d'œil auparavant. La jeune fille à mes côtés passa en revue toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait. Puis elle se tourna vers moi et me dit d'un air désolé :

« Je suis préfète en chef cette année, je dois te laisser pour aller dans le wagon à l'avant, je suis vraiment navrée..

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, je te retrouve devant les diligences ! lui répondis-je. »

Elle partie, sa chevelure blonde battant ses épaules. Je m'assieds sur une des banquettes du compartiment vide, la tête contre la vitre. Alice Cambrai était un sacré numéro. Sorcière française arrivée il y a trois ans, elle avait toujours la réponse à tout et nous demandait d'argumenter nos propos. Je me concentrai sur le panorama défilant au travers de la fenêtre. Il y avait quelque chose de beau dans ces paysages battus par la pluie.

Le coulissement de la porte me fit détourner mon attention du spectacle extérieur. Un homme, vêtu d'une longue cape noir, entra et s'assied en face de moi. Je ne pus arracher mes yeux à ce personnage. Son mystère m'attirait. A travers sa longue robe de sorcier, on pouvait voir quelques muscles saillants. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprée lorsque mon regard croisa le sien. Je reconnus instantanément ses pupilles froides. L'homme qui me faisait face était Severus Rogue, professeur de potion à Poudlard.

Je me sentis honteuse. J'avais l'espace d'un instant envisagé de parler à l'inconnu. Eloignant mes pensées loin de cette présence surprenante, je me mis à songer à cette sixième qui m'attendait à l'école des sorciers. Un frémissement de joie me parcourue. Ce château était ma deuxième famille et chaque information nouvelle, je l'emmagasinais. J'avais choisi de continuer les potions, la défense contre les forces du mal, les sortilèges, la métamorphose, la botaniques, et les runes.

J'allais sombrer dans les abîmes du sommeil – oui j'aime beaucoup dormir lorsque je n'ai rien à faire- lorsqu'un raclement de gorge me tira de ma somnolence. Rogue avait rejeté sa capuche sur ses épaules et me dévisageait. Il semblait être sur le point de me dire quelque chose. Puis il se ravisa, se recoiffa et regarda le couloir du train. J'eus un haussement de sourcil étonné puis, regardant ma montre, je me rendis compte que je me devais de revêtir l'uniforme et la couleur de ma maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le _Poudlard Express_ entra en gare. Je descendis rapidement et me précipitai vers les diligences. Je fixai les Sombrals d'un œil vide lorsqu'une tape sur les épaules me fit sursauter. Jenny Bralled me faisait face, un grand sourire dévorant son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs. Serpentarde, elle avait des amies dans toutes les maisons et ne prenait pas part aux violentes disputes. Elle s'éloignait alors, et revenait plus tard. Je remarquai qu'Alice était à ces côtés.

« On monte ? »

J'acquiesçai, et la suivit. La voiture allait démarrer lorsqu'un jeune homme surgit essoufflé et sauta dedans. Il se laissa tomber sur une place. Je reconnus à ces boucles blondes Nicolas, le frère ainé d'Alice. Il fit un sourire étincelant à Jenny et moi.

« Encore entrain de fuir ses admiratrices Cambrai ? Demanda mon amie verte et argentée.

-Bingo ! Cette chère Violette me poursuit depuis qu'elle m'a vue allé aux toilettes. Figurez-vous qu'elle m'attendait derrière la porte ! » Lui répondit-il, enclin à la plaisanterie.

Je rigolai de bon cœur avec mes camarades. J'imaginais très bien Violette Bennslay, dans sa longue robe parsemée d'étoile – oui, cette charmante jeune fille avait cousu des étoiles dorées dessus… - et sa queue de cheval rousse de côté attendre que Nicolas sorte. Un air éperdument niais collé sur le visage bien évidemment.

Dès que nous arrivâmes au château, je sautai sur mes pieds, attrapant Alice par le bras et faisant un signe à mes compagnons. J'avais le ventre qui criait famine et voulait avoir une bonne place sur la table des Serdaigles. Alors que je fonçais, tête baissée à travers les couloirs, mon amie à ma suite, je le cognai à un corps. Qui était plutôt dur. Je relevai la tête et vis Severus Rogue.

_

C'est ma première fic' alors soyez indulgent. :3  
Je l'ai commencé pour l'anniversaire d'une amie à qui je tiens beaucoup.  
Et d'ailleurs amie, si tu te reconnais, tu regarderas le prenom et nom entier du personnage principal ; cela fait un anagramme. :3

Et postez une review', ça fais toujours plaisir ! :)


	2. Mon monde à moi

Alors voili la suite, je m'excuse du retard !_

Il se tenait debout devant moi, un sourcil relevé. Pas d'autres émotions ne perçaient à travers son visage impassible. Une carapace l'englobait entièrement. Ses yeux noirs ne semblait ne vouloir faire passer aucun sentiment. Ne pas se dévoiler était sa principale mission.

Aussi, alors que j'aurais dû rougir, m'excuser en bégayant et partir la tête basse je relevai les yeux et affronta son regard inexpressif. J'avais envie de découvrir le vrai Rogue. Peut-être étais-ce totalement stupide, mais je voulais le voir pour de bon. Ne pas avoir face à moi le maître de potion sarcastique bien connu à Poudlard.

Je lui adressai un sourire mutin et lui dit d'une voix provocante :

« Excusez moi professeur je ne vous avais pas vu, vous et votre imposante musculature ! »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et m'en alla en trottinant. Si j'allais plus doucement j'allais m'évanouir. J'étais sortie des rangs ! Moi, Mary Diana Murane, élève modèle qui allait commencer sa sixième année à Poudlard était sortie du rang ! Un sentiment de profonde fierté s'empara de moi. J'allais même crier de joie lorsque j'entendis mon prénom.

Je me retournai, priant de tout cœur que Rogue ne m'avait pas suivi. C'était juste Grace, une Poufsouffle dans la même année que moi et qui m'aidait pour la divination. J'étais complètement passionnée par cette matière malheureusement, j'avais de grandes difficultés à comprendre les subtilités. Ces cheveux mi-long était entouré d'un serre-tête au couleur de sa maison. Car même si Poufsouffle était la maison la moins mise en valeur pour la cérémonie de Répartition on y trouvait là-bas une vraie famille toujours présente et loyale envers nous. Et de cela, Grace en était fière.

Elle avait à ses côtés, comme toujours, Danielle. Elle était banale au possible : des cheveux courts noirs, des yeux couleurs charbons, des jambes maigres et un tronc droit. Elle me haïssait et je n'avais toujours pas compris pourquoi. La jeune fille fit un signe à un garçon aux cheveux noirs surlignés d'argent.

C'était Jared. Il était le frère adoptif de Grace. Ce garçon était une perle : il considérait que tous le monde devrait se prêter main forte pour le quotidien. Et tous deux portaient le jaune, symbole de leur maison.

Je m'avançai vers Grace, lui fis la bise et saluai d'un signe de tête ses deux compères. Je ne les connaissais que de vue ou presque alors je ne m'autorisais pas à trop de familiarités. Je n'aimais pas les familiarités. Je n'aimais pas non plus les contacts humains. Je trouvais ça trop gênant de montrer aux autres que tu tenais à eux par des câlins ou autres façons. Ils devaient le comprendre eux-même.

En fait je n'aimais pas montrer ce que j'étais vraiment à l'intérieur..

Alors que je suivais le flot d'élèves qui rentraient dans la grande salle, tentant de retrouvée Alice qui m'avait faussé compagnie lors de la confrontation avec Rogue,, une pensée m'assaillit. Un rapprochement se fit. Je n'étais pas si différente du maître des potions. Nous avions tous les deux un masque. Je ne savais pourquoi il faisait une barrière entre lui et les autres, mais j'avais l'impression que nous étions semblable. Qu'un lien nous unissait.

Je secouai ma tête. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de penser à cela. Je fendis la foule et rejoignis la table des Serdaigles qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce, juste entre les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles. Je trouvai Alice assise, accompagnée de Kaya. Je saluai cette dernière.

La faim me dévorait le ventre, mais des premières années défilaient encore et toujours sous le Choixpeau Magique. Enfin bientôt le dernier élève fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard nous souhaita bon appétit et des plats apparurent sur la table.

J'étais toujours émerveillée de la quantité de plats qu'il y avait là. Je choisis de me bourrer de tomates farcies et ensuite de crumble aux pommes. Bon d'accord, il ne valait pas celui de ma grand-mère, mais il était tout de même bon.

Alors qu'une vague de somnolence c'était répandue dans toute la salle, le sorcier à la barbe blanche et aux lunettes en forme de demi-lune se leva. Son mouvement fit taire la salle entière.

« Bienvenue à tous, nouveaux élèves comme anciens. Je souhaite vous rappeler quelques règles. Il est interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Il y a une liste d'objet interdit, établie par Rusard, vous la trouverez dans son bureau Certains week-ends, les élèves de 3ème année peuvent se rendre à Pré-au-lard, s'ils ont une autorisation signée de leurs parents . Pré-au-lard est interdit aux premières et deuxièmes années.

A présent, je souhaite vous recommander très fortement d'aller à l'infirmerie immédiatement si les symptômes suivants apparaissent chez vous : vertiges insistants, nausées et fièvre.

Voilà, à présent je vous laisse regagner vos dortoirs pour les premières années, les préfets vous montreront le chemin et vous expliquerons la vie au château. »

Alice me tira et, rapidement nous nous retrouvâmes en face du heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Il déplia ses ailes et une voix mélodieuse s'éleva :

_« C'est un mélange de religions,_

_Ce sont des visages différents,_

_C'est là où la différence règne,_

_Qu'est-ce que j'évoque ? »_

Alice était un sacré cerveau, c'était indéniable. Seulement tout ce qui touchait à la poésie et la finesse ce n'était pas pour elle. Elle voulait le savoir brute et ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'enluminures. Aussi comptait-elle sur moi ou sur une autre pour rentrée dans la salle commune. Je déclarai d'un ton sûr :

« Le monde d'aujourd'hui, notre monde. »

La porte s'ouvrit pour nous laisser passer. Les murs tendus de soie bleue et bronze me fit immédiatement sentir chez moi. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre, prêt de la bibliothèque. On pouvait apercevoir la lune à travers les élégantes fenêtres en arcades. Cette pièce m'arracha un sourire. C'était l'endroit le plus chaleureux que je connaissais.

Alors que je passai devant la haute statue de Rowena Serdaigle, je frappai ma poitrine avec mon poing. Je n'étais d'habitude pas le genre de personne à rendre hommage à quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Mais l'histoire de la fondatrice de Serdaigle me parlait énormément et j'avais un grand respect pour cette sorcière. Chaque fois que je passais devant la statue, je me promettait de ne pas créer d'invention ayant trop de pouvoir. Je ne voulais pas casser un monde déjà trop en équilibre. Je tenais à ce monde. Celui des sorciers autant que celui des moldus. J'avais des êtres chers dans chacun.

Une fois arrivée dans le dortoirs des filles de sixième année, je me jetai sur le lit qui était le plus au fond. Alice m'imita. Nous étions dans la même pièce depuis note première année. Aussi, n'ai-je même pas pris la peine de vérifier que la plaque argentée aux reflets bleus au pied du sommier avait bien mon nom inscrit dessus.

Me faisant violence pour revêtir un pyjama, je me levai et m'en alla piocher le vêtement dans ma valise qui était juste à côté de mon baldaquin. J'y dénombrai trois valises. Je m'agenouillai devant la plus grosse et entreprit de prendre un ensemble en coton au couleur du ciel. Une fois mon habit revêtu et mes cheveux tressés, je me cachai sous les couvertures, tout en murmurant un « _Bonn' nuit_ » à mon amie.

Je fermai les yeux, et, juste avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, je vis des yeux noirs.

Alors merci beaucoup pour ceux qui ont apporté un peu d'attention à cette fic' !

JoannaSnape13 : Ta review' m'a fait beaucoup sourire ; merci. 


	3. Une paire d'yeux

" Je ne pense pas être moi. "

Cette phrase avait fusé de ma bouche presque malgré moi. Et je ne savais pas à qui je m'adressais. J'étais seule dans une salle du sixième étage. Alors à qui parlais-je ? A la lumière qui combattait contre l'ombre de la pièce ? A la vitre qui menait une bataille perdue d'avance contre les rayons du soleil ? Je crois qu'inconsciemment j'espérais que quelqu'un entende mon appel dans le vide. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je savais que j'avais une meilleure amie géniale, sauf que… Sauf que je n'arrivais pas à m'exprimer devant quelqu'un. Alors quand je parlais de mes problèmes à Alice, c'était toujours par lettre. Mais je me voyais mal envoyer un hibou de l'école pour qu'il aille là où il était déjà. Alors je me contentais d'écouter l'écho de ma voix ressasser mes question.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à ma montre sorcière, cadeau de ma mère à mon dernier anniversaire. J'en étais très fière, elle était originale tout en étant sobre. Elle me représentait parfaitement. Elle possédait un cadran en émail bleu clair et un bracelet bleu foncé. Il était presque dix heures. Bientôt, le petit déjeuner ne sera plus servi, il fallait que je mange, ou au moins que je me présente à la Grande Salle afin d'avoir un emploi du temps. Je me voyais mal me présenter devant le phoenix qui cachait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore à répertorier toutes les sucreries que je connaissais, dans l'espoir de voir l'animal en bronze pivoter.

Je me levai et descendis calmement les escaliers. Je contemplais les portraits variés qui m entourais, lorsque les marches se mirent brusquement à bouger. Le choc fut tel que je perdis l'équilibre que je perdis l'équilibre et m'étalai de tout mon long. Poussant un soupir, je me redressai sur les coudes lorsqu'une main tendue apparue dans mon champ de vision. Je relevai la tête et vis apparaître le visage souriant de Nicolas. J'eus un rire gêné, lui saisis sa main, et la relâchai aussitôt que je fus debout.

" Où allais-tu de ce pas rêveur ? " me demanda-t-il, son accent français ressortant davantage que d'habitude.

Je lui fis un sourire en aspirant l'air à travers mes dents, créant ainsi un bruit semblable à _Shliiiii_.

_Très élégant Mary, bravo !_

Je ne le faisais jamais, sauf quand j'étais nerveuse. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi, Nicolas me rendais nerveuse lorsque je le voyais sans Alice. N'allez pas croire que je suis amoureuse. Certainement pas. Bon, d'accord, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. Mais je sais que lorsque l'amour se présentera devant moi, je le reconnaîtrais.

" J'allais vers la Grande Salle, lui répondis-je avec un sourire, forcé malgré moi.

\- Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux. Ou si tu ne veux pas, je me trouverais un chemin à rallonge pour que je ne partage pas le même couloir que toi ! "

J'eus un éclat de rire. Quelque chose de spontané qui était assez rare ces derniers temps.

" Je ne suis pas assez égoïste pour que tu passes du côté de la tour d'astronomie, et que tu sois ainsi tentée de te jeter d'en haut pour retrouver ton ego perdu face à mon refus. "

Il me fit un sourire éclatant. Nous descendîmes en nous chamaillant tout du long, à grand renfort de rire.

Arrivé devant les quatres tables des Maisons, il me fit un signe et alla rejoindre la table des Gryffondors, tout à droite de la salle. En accélérant le pas, je rejoignis celle des Serdaigles, juste à côté de celle des Serpentards, vers la gauche. Je vis que Alice était entourée de plusieurs jeunes hommes, avide de sa présence et charmés par son aura française, ne me laissant donc aucune place à ces côtés. Je remarquai que Daniel Mills s'était rajouté à la longue liste de ses admirateurs. Le grand joueur du club de Bavboules avait-il vu ses hormones se réveillés - enfin - pendant l'été ?

J'eus un pouffement amusé à l'idée de la détresse de ma meilleure amie, et vint m'assoire à une extrémité de la table, en face de Kaya Stublen's, la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Tout en prenant une biscotte dans une main, je me saisis de l'emploi du temps que me tendais le Professeur Flitwick, Directeur de ma Maison. J'y jettai un coup d'oeil et ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de dépit. Il était catastrophique. J'avais, dès le lundi matin, deux heures de cours de Potion, commun avec ceux des Serpentards et les quelques courageux de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. A y réfléchir, c'était plus cela qui me mettait hors de moi. Impossible de briller en leur présence, le Professeur Rogue les menait toujours au devant de la scène.. Et je voulais tellement me montrer à la hauteur. J'étais douée pour les Potions - la preuve, j'avais dû avoir un _Optimal, _pour pouvoir continuer ce cours - et je voulais que notre cher Professeur le remarque et m'encourage.

_Quelle naïve je suis à la fin.._

Kaya me tapota gentiment le coude. Quittant mes pensées, je lui adressai un haussement de sourcil interrogateur.

" Comme tu dois le savoir, je suis devenue Capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch. Et.. "

Elle s'humecta les lèvres avant de continuer.

" Et on m'a dit que tu te débrouillais vraiment pas mal sur un balais. Aussi comme le gros de l'équipe est parti, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais -ou voulais, bien entendu, te présenter aux test ! Nous recherchons deux poursuiveurs, un gardien, ainsi qu'un batteur. Alors si tu es intéressée, ça sera samedi ! "

Je restai un moment interdite. J'étais nulle dans presque tous les sports - excepté l'endurance -, et quand j'étais arrivée à Poudlard et avait essayé pour la première fois le moyen de transport magique qu'étais le balais, je m'étais rêvélée extremement douée.

" Je vais y penser ! "

Je partis me rendre aux cachots, après avoir finis ma biscotte. Bientôt je fus rejointe par Alice. Elle maugréa pendant tout le trajet contre les garçons qui l'empêchaient de manger avec moi. Arrivées aux cachots, elle devait avoir épuisé les termes insultants sur les hommes, croyez-moi ! Je m'installai à une table, bientôt rejointe par Jared et un Serpentard qui semblait plutôt craintif du reste des serpents. Il se présenta en bégayant, nous apprenant qu'il s'appelait Russel.

Une porte s'ouvrit bruyamment et une cape noire claque sur le pavé. Le Professeur Rogue fit son apparition. Elle était spectaculaire, comme chaque année. Il était là, légèrement échevelé, les yeux lançant des éclairs, les mains sur les hanches. Malgré son nez quelque peu gros, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver beau. La découverte de ses muscles cachés n'avait qu'augmentés cet avis que j'avais de lui.

Il s'était tu pendant un certain moment, lorsqu'il nous demanda soudainement et froidement :

" Pour la Potion soignant les Furoncles, quels ingrédients sont nécessaires ? "

Aucunes mains ne se levèrent. Il était évident que personne ne prendrais le risque de se faire descendre devant tous le monde. Il interrogea une Serpentarde qui mentionna les limaces à Cornes, les Epines de Porc-Epic et les crochets de Serpent. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et de nouveau, il demande :

" Combien de temps est-il nécessaire de la faire bouilloner dans un chaudron en étain ? "

Il scruta la classe et finit par me montrer du doigt.

" Trente-trois minutes monsieur, lui répondis-je.

\- Effectivement, bien, me dit-il d'une voix lointaine. "

Il nous demanda de l'exécuter et, instaura des binômes. Alice et moi nous jetâmes un regard affolé. Nous étions un nombre impair. Qui donc allait se retrouver seule ? Le sort - ou plutôt le professeur.. - décida de me mettre seule. Alors que je me coupais les limaces à cornes dans le sens de la longueur, j'essayais de me convaincre que si j'étais seule c'est qu'il avait confiance en moi. J'étais entrain de noter mes observations de ma plume lorsque je sentis un regard me chauffer la nuque. Je tournai la tête et aperçu les yeux du professeur fixés sur moi.

Au bout des deux heures, j'avais réussis avec brio ma potion, et réussis à avoir obtenu deux malheureux points pour mon breuvage.

J'avais ensuite métamorphose et j'étais en retard à force d'avoir traîné dans les cachots..

**Alors merci pour vos reviews, et vraiment désolé pour le long retard, mais j'étais complètement en manque d'inspiration.. Ce chapitre, j'en suis heureuse, même s'il fait pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire. :3**

**Flayes : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! :)**

**JoannaSnape13 : Ton commentaire est encore magique. Tu peux pas savoir comment il me fait trop plaisir. J'essaie d'être moins concise. J'espère que je t'ai pas trop falsifiée dans ce chapitre et que c'est bien toi.**


	4. Une semaine de folie et le reste

J'arrivai essoufflée devant la salle où l'on dispensait les cours de métamorphose. Je ne pris même pas le temps de reprendre ma respiration et rentrai brusquement à l'intérieur. Je ne vis qu'un chat aux yeux entourés de traits noirs, donnant l'impression qu'il portait des lunettes. Ne me trompant pas comme de nombreux premières années, je marmonnai des excuses à l'animal et allai m'asseoir aux côté de Jenny. Le chat se transforma alors en femme d'âge mûr. Le Professeur McGonagall s'avança d'un pas et nous dit d'un ton sec :

" Vous êtes en sixième année, maintenant. Vous êtes encore dans ma classe car vous avez obtenu un Effort Exceptionnel ou un Optimal à vos BUSES. Mais le programme qui mène à l'acquisition des ASPICS demandera le double de travail. Nous allons à présent travailler sur la métamorphose simultanée à objets multiples. "

Elle nous jeta un regard. Au cours de son discours, nos épaules s'étaient petit à petit affaissées, atteignant ainsi le même niveau que le rebord de la table. Elle ajusta son chapeau et nous indiqua une cage au fond de la classe qui était, jusque là, restée inaperçue.

" Vous allez chacun prendre une colombe, un livre et un bouton. Ces derniers sont dans la volière et dans la bassine là-bas. Vous trouverez la formule dans vos ouvrages de métamorphose. "

Après s'être exécuté, je passai la fin du cours a essayer de transformer ces banals objets en service à thé, le tout en même temps. Le geste et la concentration demandés étaient tels que je ne pus jamais avoir une tasse, sa soucoupe et sa cuillère simultanément. Seule Maureen, une Gryffondor, avait réussit à obtenir un service, bien que sa porcelaine soit légèrement fêlée et maronnasse.

Alors que nous étions en train de ranger nos manuels et quitter nos tables, Mme Mcgonagall nous retint d'un raclement de gorge :

" Puisque vous êtes tous là, je vais en profiter pour vous annoncer une nouvelle plutôt intéressante. Les étudiants ayant accéder aux cours de botanique participerons à un évènement spécial. Je ne vous en dit pas plus pour l'instant, il y aura bientôt une annonce dans vos salles communes respectives. "

Le reste de la journée se passa dans l'ambiance fébrile qu'avait créé le professeur de métamorphose par son annonce. Tous imaginait des choses plus farfelues que les autres. C'est en rentrant dans le dortoir que nous obtînmes la vérité. Les élèves se massaient autour du tableau d'information, se poussant, s'injuriant. Poussant un soupir envers l'impatience de l'être humain j'allai m'affaler dans un épais fauteuil couvert de soie bleue foncée. Au bout d'une petite heure, tous le monde était parti manger et, je pus regarder à mon aise le panneau de liège qui se trouvait dans un énorme ouvrage relié ouvert sur un présentoir. Je déchiffrai aisement le message calligraphié qui y était punaisé. Il y était écrit :

_A partir de la semaine prochaine, des élèves américains arrivent à Poudlard.  
Les sixièmes années suivant le cour de botanique sont concernés par leurs arrivées. _

_Durant le séjour de ces sorciers qui durera quinze jours, un projet sera monté par chacun des élèves concernés. Chacun se verra envoyé un correspondant, sauf cas d'impair. Une liste passera parmi vous. _

Je n'y voyais absolument rien d'excitant. Le fait que ces sorciers parlent la même langue que nous m'enlevais le seul plaisir que j'aurais pu avoir, qui était de converser en français. Je regardai ma montre. Il était vingt heure trente. Dédaignant le dîner, je pris mes parchemins et me dirigeai vers la grande bibliothèque. Alice était partie voir son frère, et je ne voulais pas manger, il y avait trop de monde. J'avais envie de solitude. Lorsque je pénétrai dans la haute pièce, je me sentis instantanément mieux. De dominantes étagères s'élevaient de toutes part dans la pièce entière. De là, dépassaient des milliers d'ouvrages tous différents. Il y en avait des grands, des épais, des qui font pleurer, des qui nous apprennent.. M'enfonçant dans cette pièce qui me semblait sans fin dans la lueur des bougies, je laissai mon doigt caresser lentement le bois qui composait les rayonnages.

Une fenêtre entouré d'une dormeuse attira mon regard. Le matelas et les quelques coussins aux quatre couleurs de Poudlard posés sur le large rebord m'attirèrent inéxorablement. Après m'être allongée, un livre recueillit au creux de mon ventre, j'eus enfin l'impression d'être à ma place. Les histoires de mon livre me menèrent dans un épais sommeil d'où émergaient de temps à autre de longues capes, quelques visages graves et des yeux charbons, ceux-là même qui me pourchassaient chaque nuit comme un enfant coursant un papillon.

Une voix posée me tira de mes songes.

" Il aimerait que tu n'attendes plus. Seulement cela n'existe pas en Grande-Bretagne. Il dit faire tout son possible. Il le fera, tu le sais autant que moi.

\- Seulement tu sais que c'est très urgent..

\- Plus qu'une semaine Severus. Tiens bon. "

Des pas indiquèrent que, ceux que j'avais identifiés comme Madame Pince et le Professeur Rogue, s'éloignaient à grandes enjambés. Maudissant ma fatigue, je me levai précaucieusement et entrepris de traverser tout le château à pas de loup. Lorsque je passai, certains portraits encore debout me firent un clin d'oeil complice, s'imaginant sans doute - à tord - à un rendez-vous galant. Cette seule pensée me donnait envie de rire jaune. Si seulement j'avais déjà l'homme de ma vie, celui que j'épouserais. Celui que j'idéalisais depuis maintenant plus de trois ans. Cette envie tenace d'avoir un époux pour m'épauler.

Ce n'est qu'une fois ensevelie par ma lourde couette ayant emprunté sa couleur à la nuit que je me rendis compte de ma bêtise. Si j'avais été surprise par Rusard, j'étais bonne pour une longue retenue en compagnie de Dante, qui lui les collectionnait.. Et Merlin savait que je n'en avais vraiment pas envie.

La vie au château se déroula pendant cette semaine d'une manière très désordonnée. Bons nombres d'élèves perdirent des points ou écopèrent d'heure de colle afin de faire venir des potions interdites dans l'espoir d'accueillir un sorcier étranger. Je parlais de la conversation que j'avais surprise à la bibliothèque à Jenny. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû car elle partit dans un délire psychotrope. Elle m'avança la théorie selon laquelle Mme Pince et Rogue étaient de grands toxico(wo)man. Et cette Serpentarde, atteinte quelque peu au cerveau, m'obligea à les prendre en filature durant toute cette _semaine de folie_, comme l'avait appellés les élèves.

Alice, qui avait un emploi du temps très chargé du fait qu'elle avait continué toutes ces matières de l'année dernière - soit dix au total -, était submergée. Mais elle trouvait tout de même le temps de participer à ce projet totalement déjanté. Force était d'admettre d'ailleurs que le professeur ne prenait aucune drogue.

Le lundi suivant, à dix heure pile, un flot d'élèves était étalé sur la pelouse du château.

A midi, un flot d'élèves était affalé dans l'herbe autours du château.

Et puis, alors que personne ne si attendait plus - et désespérait aussi un peu, avouons le! - une nuée de voitures aux courbes élégantes et sportives surgit de la ligne d'horizon. On vit Dumbledore se lever précipitement, lui, sa robe pourpre et sa baguette, et envoyer un sortilège en direction des nouveaux arrivants. Un bruit de feu d'artifice se fit entendre, et les automobiles s'arrêtèrent devant nous. Une dizaine d'élèves et deux professeur en sortir. Ils étaient vêtus, non pas de robe de sorcier, mais d'uniformes moldus.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui portait une robe plutôt suggestive s'approcha de notre directeur et lui sera la main. Après lui avoir chuchoté quelques mots à l'oreille, elle prit la parole :

" Je remercie tout Poudlard, et particulièrement Mister Dumbledore. So, nous avons emmené des plantes que vous ne possédez pas en Grande Bretagne. Nous ferons un travail de groupe, composé d'un americain et d'un british, afin de coupler deux de nos plantes. Ceux qui réussiront le mieux les différents travaux donnés recevront une bourse pour des études à l'étranger. Mes élèves seront confiés aux botanistes de sixième année. Ils suivront leurs correspondants, et amis j'espère, durant tous leurs cours. Mister Dumbledore va lire la liste.

\- Huuum. Alice Cambrai, Jenny Bralled, Grace Calldy, Danielle Stear, Jared Metyour, David Mill's, Russel Sulivan, Maureen Zimstic, Andrew Reven. Tous ceux que j'ai cité recevrons un correspondant. Nos amis américains savent déjà le nom de leur binôme. "

Mon coeur rata un bond dans ma poitrine. Mon nom n'avait pas été prononcé. Il y avait erreur, je faisais bel et bien Botanique, j'avais même taillé, la semaine passé, une mandragore à la perfection. Je ne comptais pour personne apparement. Déjà en potion.. Et maintenant là..

" Mlle Murane, votre partenaire est tombée gravement malade et n'a pas été remplacée, je compte donc sur vous pour utiliser votre intelligence pour honorer votre Maison. Bien, à présent allons dévorer nos sorbets aux citrons ! "

Alice posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je me dégageai d'un coup sec, ne voulant pas de sa pitié. Je me levai dignement entrepris de passer le reste de la journée dans mon coin fétiche de la bibliothèque.

Le lendemain matin, alors que je petit-déjeunais l'humeur plutôt accariâtre, Jenny se faufila à mes côtés et soupira bruyament.

" Mon américaine est insupportable. Ellen - c'est son nom - veut absolument rester vers les Serpentards mâles. Et bien qu'elle y reste. Brrr, quelle peste. Tu as de la chance d'être solo sur ce coup ma vieille ! "

J'émis un rire gêné, lui proposai un toast et pris mes jambes à mon coup, en direction du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. J'appris consécutivement à exécuter un sortilège informulé - ce qui fut un échec total-, dix pages du dictionnaire de Rune, j'appris aussi que ma vie allait prendre un tournent inattendu - je me suis dit que cette prédiction arrivait trop tard.

Et le matin du mercredi ne fut guère différent.. Une fois arrivée en botanique, je dus faire face aux binômes réunis et à la professeur américaine - qui s'appelait en fait miss Piny's - qui me regardaient. Chourave nous expliqua l'idée générale du projet et nous laissâmes faces aux échantillons disposés sur la table centrale.

Je décidai de coupler séquoia à un snargalouf. Il fallait faire preuve d'imagination pour que les propriétés de l'arbre et de la souche ne s'annulent pas entre elles. En jetant des coups d'oeil sur mon entourage, je me rendis compte que l'absence d'un deuxième cerveau m'était fatal et me procurait beaucoup de retard. Seulement, ayant uniquement une bourse, qui est donnée à chaque né-moldu, pour Poudlard, pour subvenir à mes besoins dans le monde sorcier ; je n'avais pas assez pour des études supérieurs que je désirais ardemment. D'autant plus si elles étaient à l'étranger.

A la fin du cours, alors que les élèves partaient, je m'avançai vers Chourave :

"Madame, étant handicapée par l'absence de ma coéquipière, puis-je rester l'heure d'après ?

\- Oui, Mlle Murane, je vous demanderais seulement de mettre votre création dans la serre de gauche à la fin de cette seconde heure. "

Alors que j'entreprenais de prélever l'écorce de mes deux plantes, mom couteau tomba par terre. Je me relevai mollement, et, lorsque je vis face à moi Severus Rogue, sa baguette pointée sur les branches de mon séquoia, mon couteau fut à nouveau aimanté par le sol, et ma mâchoire chercha à se décoller.

°O°O°O°O°

**Désolé pour ce chapitre très long mais qui ne fait pas avancer du tout le romantisme de cette histoire.. Mais merci pour vos favoris et vos suivis ainsi que vos reviews ! D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à en mettre à ce chapitre, chaque auteur sait ô combien c'est plaisant ! :)**


	5. Botanique

**Désolé pour ce retard impardonnable, mais j'étais en panne depuis super longtemps sur le milieu du texte, ça ne voulait pas. Mais me voilà revenu en force. J'espère que cette lecture vous plaira et merci de me lire, z'êtes très gentil de prendre du temps pour mes écrits !**

°O°O°O°O°

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je décidai de me relever, afin de ne pas passer pour un être bossu auprès de mon professeur. Alors que je m'attendais, ou plutôt espérais, que la vision de Rogue au dessus de mon séquoia n'était qu'une hallucination due au surmenage, je le vis à nouveau, dans une posture presque similaire. Il regardait tour à tour ma plante et ma très surprise personne. Il avait un regard que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Une lueur désespérée, un certain résignement et une once d'espoir se battait dans ses pupilles.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à reprendre mes expérimentations dans un refus total de la réalité, souhaitant que ce comportement aiderait cette situation anormalement étrange à prendre fin, le maître des Potions poussa un long soupir et se laissa choir sur une chaise en face de moi. Je sentis nettement les battements de mon coeur descendre dans mon estomac. Il n'était pas question que je me laisse déconcentré par n'importe quelle personne, fûsse-t-elle un professeur intransigeant.

Je m'asseyai à mon tour sur un tabouret noir et entrepris de tracer des notes sur mes parchemins. Un marmonnement énervé s'échappa bientôt de ma bouche. La vertu thérapeutique du séquoia disparaissait dès que l'arbre était en contact avec les striures du snargalouf. Barrant rageusement mes résultats précédents, je recommençai mes calculs en essayant de ne pas me fiez aux opérations faites auparavant.

" Vous devriez jeter un coup d'oeil à votre manuel de potion Mlle Murane, vous y trouveriez sans doute la solution."

La voix grave me fit sursauter. Je tournai ma tête et fus surprise de trouver le visage de Rogue à quelques centimètres du mien. Son souffle vint me caresser les narines. Il avait une senteur poivrée. Remontant doucement mes yeux, nos regards se croisèrent. Les pupilles noires me transpercèrent. J'avais l'impression qu'il arrivait à lire chaque parcelle de mon âme. Mais au lieu de me sentir souillée, j'avais l'impression qu'une main douce caressait doucement chacune de mes pensées.

Je rompis brusquement ce contact en reportant mon attention sur mon parchemin. J'étais essoufflée. Mes sens étaient totalement déstabilisés, tout comme mon esprit. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. J'avais l'impression que cet échange avait duré un siècle. Celui qui me causait tant de tourments revint s'asseoir. Tendant la main pour chatouiller de ses doigts calleux les feuilles du séquoia, il me dit :

" Vous devez certainement vous posez des questions sur ma santé mentale à présent que vous m'avez vu prêt à voler des écorces à un pauvre arbre démuni, le tout la nuit, tel un voleur. Ai-je tort ?"

Je n'allais pas lui avouer que les questions sur la grandeur de sa psychopathie s'était déjà posé i peine une semaine. Et que l'image d'un Rogue toxicoman m'avait assaillie pendant les conversations farfelues que je tenais avec Jenny et Alice. Au lieu de cela, je lui fis un sourire obligeant et lui déclara avec une voix que je voulais calme :

" Vous êtes professeur à Poudlard, monsieur. Vous faites bien ce que vous voulez quant à l'occupation de vos nuits. Je ne tolererais juste pas que vous vous attaquiez à mon pauvre séquoia désarmé sans raisons !

\- Mais j'ai de bonnes raisons Mademoiselle. Si je vous dis un secret, vous le garderiez bien enfouis profondément ? " me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

L'idée que le sombre et secret professeur des potions me fasse confiance et se révèle à moi me sembla fantasque. Mais je devais bien m'avouer que je n'étais pas comme les autres. Dans mon cerveau il se passait bien des choses étranges, des pensées trop avancées pour mon âge. Beaucoup me dirait que je suis mûre. Mais pour moi, ce terme n'évoquait rien. Être mûre dépendait trop de chacun pour être objectif et universel. Laissant mes réflexions de côté, je relevai ma tête en direction de mon interlocuteur.

" Je serais une tombe ! "

Le professeur se remit droit, et alla se rasseoir sur le tabouret qu'il occupait quelques instants plus tôt. Je me mis à tripoter mon crayon, ne savant pas vraiment comment me comporter. J'avais l'impression que cette indécision résumait ma courte vie. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne savais pas comment être avec les autres, avec ma mère. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire dans le vie ; je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. J'avais affronté ces doutes en haussant les épaules et en faisant comme si cela ne m'atteignait pas. Seulement j'avais vraiment un incroyable manque de confiance en moi. Mais je n'allais certainement pas montrer tout _ça_, c'était beaucoup trop personnel pour être exposé au vu et au sus de tous. Mon angoisse se manifestait lorsque je mangeais mes peaux. Oui, je sais, c'est absolument raffiné et charmant, mais c'est comme ça. Alors, au lieu de bombarder Rogue de question, j'attends qu'il parle en m'acharnant sur mon pauvre épiderme.

" J'ai ce qu'appelle les Moldus un syndrome de Marfan. C'est une affection héréditaire qui concerne les tissus conjonctifs. Ce sont des tissus qui maintiennent les cellules du corps les unes avec les autres. Comme mon aorte est touchée, j'ai régulièrement des saignements ainsi que des douleurs dans l'abdomen, et souvent des étourdissements. Vous le savez bien miss Murane, les médicaments communs aux Moldus ne marchent pas sur les sorciers, et les maladies du coeur sont curieusement difficile à soignée car réclamant des ingrédients plutôt rare. J'ai épuisée voilà deux semaines ma dernière réserve de sequoia et cet arbre ne pousse qu'aux Etats-Unis. Je voulais donc profité de cet échange entre botanistes pour prélever des feuilles réclamées par la recette de la potion que je me fais régulièrement."  
Il avait déclaré tout cela sur un ton neutre, comme si cela ne le touchait pas. Comme s'il était étranger à tout ce qu'il venait de me raconter.

_Comme moi._

Ma conscience me le soufflait. Assez. Il ne fallait pas que je commence à divaguer sur une quelconque ressemblance. Il était professeur, j'étais étudiante et il essayait seulement de ne pas passer pour un psychopathe découpeur de séquoia.

Je me doutais qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse particulière, alors je me contentai d'hocher la tête en le regardant, pour la première fois de la soirée, droit dans ses yeux charbons. Rogue se pencha alors vers moi, et me designa mon calcul.

"Ton erreur est là."

Je louchai un long moment sur les nombres qui s'étalaient sous mes yeux lorsque soudain tout se fit plus clair. Je rayai. Je recommençai. Je me mis à avancer lorsque je bloquai à nouveau. Maintenant, lorsque la sève de snargalouf et celle du sequoia rentraient en contact, un chant de noël américain retentissait. Patiemment, Severus me montra la faille. C'est ainsi que durant les trentes minutes qui restèrent, j'avançai petit à petit, conscieusement. Le maître dese Potions restaient à mes côtés, calme. Il fit même quelques remarques amusantes sur ma calligraphie particulièrement ronde, mais pas trop. Il était tout dans la mesure.

Lorsque l'hymne de Poudlard retentit dans la serre, Rogue se m'aida à soulever ma compositionn désormais complète des deux arbres sur l'étagère. J'enfilai ma cape bleue sur mes épaules, remis ma baguette dans ma poche, murmura un timide "Merci" et m'en alla sans me retourner. Il ne fallait pas que je me retourne. Sinon il allait se faire des idées. Il ne devait pas se faire d'idées.

Dans le parc, je retrouvai Alice avec un soupir fatigué. Comme à l'accoutumé, nous divaguâmes sur la morphologie des brins d'herbes sous la descente du soleil de fin d'été. Et lorsqu'un courant d'air plus froid que les autres nous fit frissonner, nous rentrâmes dans le château. Ce que beaucoup ignore, c'est que Poudlard recèle une quantité de pièces destinée à la détente entre différentes Maison. Chaque soir, nous y retrouvions Jenny ; ce soir là ne dérogeant pas à la règle.

Alors que nous étions à peine rentrée dans la large salle au bas plafond, une Serpentarde excitée nous tomba dessus :  
" Les filles ! Les filles ! Olàlàlà les filles ! Vous ne devinnerez jamaaaaais ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui !

Surement que tu as enfin compris que tes dévouées amies Gryffondor étaient des filles en juger par tes apostrophes, répondit d'un ton ironique Alice."

Je pouffai de rire. Les prenant par les bras et faisant signe à la pintade verte d'attendre que nos fesses soient confortablement installées pour nous raconter sa fabuleeeeuse nouvelle, je nous entrainai vers de larges poufs argentés. Ceux-ci poussèrent un gémissement lorsque Jenny se laissa tomber sur le ventre en poussant un _Chouette _de contentement.

" Bon dit nous maintenant 'spèce de baleine des mers! riai-je

Mon Américaine m'a dit qu'une fête clandestine étaient organisée pour fêter leur arrivée ! Le thème est : princes et princesses, pour faire dans le classique. Un pouffy sans doute moins stupide que les autres à proposer la salle sur demande comme lieu de rassemblement. C'est pas trop génial ça hein ?"

Jenny était tout excité et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Nous avions découvert ladite salle toutes les trois avec Nicolas lors de notre troisième année au cours d'une fuite désespérée visant à perdre Miss Teigne qui nous avait pris incompréhensiblement en amour. Epique était le mot pour définir cette journée de rire. La perspective de cette soirée m'enchantait, mais je n'allais pas l'avouer aussi facilement. Je me contentai alors de faire une moue peu encourageante en faisant un "Mouairrf" d'hésitation.

Alice, bout en train déclara qu'on y allait même si elle devait m'emmener avec mon lit. Faisant mine de me résigner, je donnai mon approbation. Mes yeux commençant à se fermer, je me levai et montai me coucher.

Je me retrouvai couchée sur mon lit avec un pyjama en velours vert - devinez de qui vient ce cadeau..- à surnager dans mes pensées quelques peu entremêlées. Alors comme ça Rogue n'était pas aussi intransigeant qu'il ne le montrait. Il avait une fellure. Au coeur de plus. Le détail, je crois que je retiendrai le plus de cette soirée, c'est qu'il a finit par me tutoyer. Je me sentais proche de lui. Un soupir agacé s'échappa de ma bouche alors que je me retournai - m'emmelant encore plus dans ma couette -, demain je serais fixé : j'avais deux heures de Potion.

°O°O°O°O°

**Finis, merci de me suivre, laissez une review ! :)**


End file.
